For The First Time
by LittleMissMeeper
Summary: Rose and Dimitri first meet.. Things get a little hot in the leaves
1. Chapter 1

**For the First Time**

**This is my first story… Be nice please. I hope you like itt :D **

**All characters belong to Rachelle Mead… I'm just messing around with then (: **

DPOV

I was sitting next to a tree in the park waiting for Tasha to go get here. I had just moved back into town and she was one of the only people I had stayed in contact with when I had gone back to Russia two years ago.

I had brought my dag to the park with me to keep me company while I waited. I knew there would be some sort of wait with Tasha. The beautiful German Sheppard's' eyes perked up hearing something as I looked over at her. She moved before I could grab her collar to stop her. She dashed towards the woods.

When I had finally caught up with her she had tackled a brunette around 18 or 19 years old to the ground licking her face while she laughed a magical laugh. I walked closer to them while I listened to the beautiful laugh. After watching them for a minute I walked out into the clearing they were in.

"There you are Sydney. You scared me!" I called out

RPOV

"Ever since you and Mason stopped talking, you've been such a kill-joy" Christian shouted at me. I threw the closest pillow at his face while he laughed at me. I stood and grabbed my cell phone out of Lissa's arms and walked toward the door.

"Okay then I'll be sure to leave you to your joyyyfull ways." I said with an eye roll and walking out the door. I saw Tasha walking to her car in the driveway. I waved and headed toward the woods where I went to think away from Lissa and everyone else. It was my private getaway. I sat down on the ground and closed my eyes.

OOF…

Suddenly there was a German Sheppard on top of me licking my face. I laughed because it tickled and sat there laughing until I heard a voice with a Russian accent in front of me.

"There you are Sydney. You scared me!" he said. I looked up into the most captivating eyes I've ever seen. I saw his mouth part as to say something and then close as he stared straight into my eyes.

I coughed and shifted my eyes to the dog. I ruffled her hair and then I said, "Uhm. My name is Rose. Yours?" looking back into his eyes.

"Dimitri." He said slowly, his eyes boring into mine again. He came and sat down next to me, petting his dog like me.

Over the next hour we started talking and laughing and we smiled a lot. Me? I'm not that big of a chatter, I get straight to business, except with Lissa, but she was different. Dimitri had me talking about nothing and then everything at once. It was amazing to just let it all out, my feelings and my actions everything I've done. He listened patiently and even added things he had done and felt.

DPOV

This girl was so different. She had me talking from the first question out of her gorgeous mouth. Often times I would find myself staring at her lips wondering how they would taste against mine. She had made it clear that she had just broken up with her boyfriend and didn't want to jump into things with anyone too quickly, but since she said that multiple times, I think her resolve was slipping.

I leaned toward her slowly, at first without knowing, and now purposely while I could see the torn look in her expressive eyes, showing me she was at some mortal dilemma whether to kiss me or not. When we were mere centimeters apart, all emotion in her face left and then her eyes filled with lust as she leaned forward meeting her lips with mine. The intensity of the initial kiss left me on my back while she, on top of me, kissed me. Her lips molded around mine creating a new sensation that I had never felt before. It was as if her lips were made for mine.

RPOV

His body against completed mine, making me feel as if we were two halves of a whole. His hands pushed me so that I was now on my back with his hands supporting his weight above me. He removed his lips from mine, creating a moan of protest from me.

"Maybe another time my dear, but if we don't stop here, I don't believe I will be able to control myself." He said hushed and slightly breathy. I smiled as he picked leaves out of my hair, trailing his fingers along my jaw.

**So… How was it? Comment please and tell me how I did (: Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**For the First Time Chapter 2**

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm so so so sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time… I don't have an excuse for you all… I just forgot about the story to tell you the truth X( **

**BUT! I hope you like this chapter!**

RPOV

Leaving him was the hardest thing to do in so long. Walking back to Christian's house, I took my time, walking slow, thinking about only him and his amazing qualities that made me smile, his smile, his voice, his sexy accent, and his overall perfect-ness.

I walked in on Christian and Lissa on the couch kissing mad passionately. "Get a room!" I yelled, smiling, while walking into the kitchen. I heard them moving from the couch and down the hallway. Then, a door slammed shut. I looked into the dining room connected to the kitchen and saw Tasha curled into a ball on one of the chairs hunched over a bowl of ice cream. This was odd, because Tasha never ate ice cream.

"Tasha? Are you okay?" I asked as she looked up with eyes that even a person from across the room could tell she had been crying. I sat down in the chair next to her, taking her hand. "What happened?"

Fresh tears replaced the old ones, running through the lines already dug in her make-up on her face. She spilled all about the man she was in love with. She had been best friends with him since they met even thought he had moved across sea's two years ago and now he had just moved back into town and agreed to meet her in the park, but when she had arrived, no one was there to meet her.

I tried calming her down as best I could; telling her that he probably got caught up and was going to call any minute. She nodded her head but I could tell she didn't quite believe me. I picked up her bowl of ice cream putting it away in the freezer and handing her a handful of tissues. After her face was dabbed and then washed, her phone started going off to the song "Hallelujah" by Paramore. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Don't forget to sound a little annoyed or angry when you answer." I called walking into the living room switching off the lights and turning on the TV.

DPOV

Rose. Roza. The girl of my dreams, finally I've met her. Walking back to the apartment with Sydney was tough. All I wanted to do was run back and find her, kiss her, smell her wonderful scent, but Sydney wanted to be home. I didn't consider this home. This was the only apartment I could find with how much money I had. My job started in the fall. I was going to be a History teacher at St. Vladimir's Academy of the Gifted.

Sitting down, I remembered Tasha. _She must think I'm such a jerk!_ I thought to myself and I pulled out my cell phone punching in the numbers to her.

"Hello?" answered her annoyed voice with a little bit of rasp in it.

"Tasha! Oh my god! I'm so sorry! My dog Sydney ran off and I couldn't find her anywhere!" I told her in a rush.

"Oh Dimika, its fine." She said with a huff. We chatted shortly until I couldn't talk to her unless I wanted to spill everything that had just happened between Rose and me.

Hanging up the phone, I felt bad about Tasha, however falling into the couch I groaned stuffing my face into a pillow. My heart throbbed and I wished I could see her face again. Then I remembered the number she had put into my phone. I almost threw my phone across the room taking it out of my pocket. I looked through my contacts until I saw her beautiful name.

_Rose? It's me, Dimitri. _I sent quickly. I didn't expect the response I got back.

_Dimitri I miss you. I need to see you… _My breath hitched as I thought of something to say.

_Meet me where we meet earlier. Ten minutes?_ I sent back

_I'll be there (:_ she sent back to me.

I pushed on my shoes and opened the door. It was silly how I felt, needing this girl I had just met, wanting to bury my face in her gorgeous long hair and breathe her in. I looked back inside the apartment, staring down Sydney, I told her to be good. I closed the door and locked it, doing all I could not to run straight to the park.

RPOV

Watching TV, the last thing I expected was for an unknown number to text me. I opened it and my heart stopped. It was him. I smiled and sent an eager reply. I had to see him now even though I had just got home. My heart beat a hundred miles per second waiting for his reply. I turned the TV off and got up. When I was at the door his reply came,

_Meet me where we met earlier. Ten minutes?_ I smiled and walked out the door yelling to Tasha I'd be back later and to get some rest.

I walked quickly and ended up getting to the leaves in less than five minutes. Brushing some leaves away, I sat thinking about him. I let my hands glide over the dirt and leaves smiling to myself.

Then, I heard him approach.

**Alright I hope to get the 3****rd**** chapter up soon while I'm on this writing frenzy :D hahaha well thanks for reading!**


End file.
